Breaking of the Shackles, Rebirth of a Man
by DARX26
Summary: Harry Potter gets struck by a spell when escaping the Grave Yard, hurtling him into another world. One where he is free of responsibility and expectations. The only catch is becoming a demigod in order to be able to live. - Enters before The Titan's Curse, adopted by Thanatos/turned into his child. May become an M story later on


'Shit, how the fuck did this happen?' Harry thought as he ran pellmell through the graveyard, curses sailing over his head and shattering the the tombstones around him. How they missed him, he didn't know, but was thankful for that fact. Being crucioed hurt enough for him, that wasn't counting his other wounds. Of those, the knife cut was the least of his worries, his broken ankle and the venom from the Acromantula were hurting him far worse, well, the venom wouldn't kill him due to his exposure to a much stronger venom several years ago. His breath ran short as he hobbled as quickly as he could towards the corpse of Cedric and the cup that brought the two of them there. Just as he reached the two, he was hit by the telling green of the killing curse. His body jolted as the curse hit him, separating him from the cup and Cedric before darkness consumed him.

In the center of the maze, Cedric's body appeared with the cup and a loud cheer arose as everyone thought Cedric had won the Triwizard Tournament. The cheers stopped once they noticed that he wasn't getting up and Harry was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by cries from the stands as the officials announced that he was dead. It would be several hours before anyone was able to track the portkey back to its original location. Once there, they found the remnants of a battle and a ritual, but no clue of the involved parties. Though, if Dumbledore had to hazard a guess, they would be Voldemort and Harry Potter. The lingering traces of dark magic point to that, as does the location. Unfortunately, all of this would remain simple speculation as Harry would be lost to the world for all time. It quickly dawned on the public that this wasn't a desirable situation when Voldemort finally appeared on the world stage. Thankfully for Wizarding Britain, there were those who were willing to fight, even though they had little realistic hope of surviving, let alone living. In a drastic turnaround of fortunes and public opinion, the deciding factor in the war turned out to be an unusually serious, Sirius Black. He delved deeply into the library at 12 Grimmauld Place looking for anything that would bring Harry back and allow him revenge against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

It was in a massive attack in Diagon Alley that Sirius made his grand entrance onto the public stage as a hero, apparating in between Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and felling both with a cutting charm. His appearance shocked not only the public, but the Death Eaters, they had gotten so used to being met with stunners that they were unsure initially about how to deal with deadly force being used against them. Voldemort in a fit of rage focused on Sirius, while the rest of his followers battled the aurors and Order of The Phoenix in a pitched battle. Sirius showed his skill in withstanding the onslaught and returning in kind. While he did this, Moony was busy eliminating Fenrir Greyback, showing that the wizard is far more skilled than the wolf. Seeing his forces slaughtered, Voldemort called a withdrawal, but not escaping before Sirius hit his arm with a reducto, blasting the limb off at the shoulder and destroying the wand in the process.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest," declared the portly man who somehow managed to become the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied.

"And why is that, Albus?" Madame Bones was not enthused to see Albus Dumbledore involving himself in issues of law enforcement.

"Because the man is innocent. There is your proof now," he said while he pointed to a chubby Death Eater who had a silver hand, being dragged in ropes by Remus Lupin.

"My god, is that Pettigrew? But, he's dead."

"No, that is merely what he wished the world to believe. That man was the true secret keeper of the Potters, he betrayed them and was subsequently hunted down by Sirius Black. Unfortunately, he turned the tables and framed the boy before transforming into his animagus form of a rat."

As a result of this evidence, Sirius was cleared of all charges and helped to lead the fight against Voldemort, eventually finding and destroying Voldemort's horcrux collection along Dumbledore. At that point, he and Dumbledore led a strike against the mortal Dark Lord and were able to overpower and kill the man formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry, on the other hand, was sent spiraling through a dark void, in the space between life and death. While this was happening, he woke up to find himself in a place that strangely resembled King's Cross Station to him, except all white. He noticed a screaming, deformed child. He was both drawn towards it and felt as if he did not want to get any closer to the demonic looking child. While pondering this, he was oblivious to the shadow that solidified in front of him that was dressed in the standard clothing associated with the Grim Reaper, only missing the scythe. At least until the being chose to speak to him.

"Pity that wraith not, it chose its path and must now suffer the , no punishment will truly be enough, but the loss of his so-called immortality is a start."

Strangely, Harry did not find anything strange about a random person being present, instead, it seemed as if the entity was something that he had always walked with.

"What do you mean, Death?" he asked in a rather nonchalant monotone, as if this was an everyday occurrence for him.

"Oh, that was quick. Most don't recognize me that easily. Of course, I have been a part of your life for a long time, at least in your estimation of time. I mean that that is a portion of Tom Riddle's soul. He has split his soul into multiple pieces, the rest will be taken care of, but this one. He destroyed by himself. Thankfully for you, his choice in using your blood to come back means that you will not die due to the killing curse, only his soul fragment will. Of course, if death is what you wish for, to be reunited with your family, step on board." Death motioned to the train cabin, whose doors were wide open. "But, I feel that you would later deem that a poor choice. Especially when you finally have a chance to live as yourself, not freak or the Boy-Who-Lived. You see, the killing curse combined with the portkey has managed to send you out of our reality, I managed to pause it for this conversation, but if you should stay, you will find yourself waking up in quite an interesting world. I have contacted my counterpart in that reality about you and should you choose to remain among the living, he will set you up with an identity in that world. The rest would be up to you, though, I would inform you that the Greek Gods are very much real and in power in that world."

"That is a lot to take in, but it sounds appealing. But, will I retain my magic in that world? What if my wand breaks?"

"I have taken care of that, as I have corrected several issues with your body. One being the need for a focus. You will need to relearn the spells without a focus, see if the wand movements can be performed with your hand, but the magic will be there for you to use. I have also fixed your eyesight, and healed your body of all the damage done to it over the years, including that horrible scar. All I have left is the scars you received over the last three years. They will show you as an able warrior. The lightning bolt scar, not so much, it would draw the ire of Zeus, now, you do not need to worry about it."

"Thank you. I will make the most of this opportunity, I appreciate all you have done Death, though I have to ask, when I die, will I see my loved ones being in a different world?"

"Yes, the true realm of Death is connected across all realities, even if there may be a different interpretation heaven and hell between the realities. Now, someone like Hades in this world you are going to may not see the souls of those from different worlds, does not mean they aren't there. They simply aren't in his domain, you, on the other hand will belong to two domains. You will have the blessing of Thanatos, which shall make you the equivalent of demigods, in that world, but do not feel obliged to get involved in their struggles."

"Good bye then death, I shall meet you again."

"Farewell descendant of the Peverell family."

With that, Harry came to the world of the living, simply appearing out of thin air in a clearing in New York. First thing that he noticed was the fact that he was no longer wearing his wizard robes or the ratty underclothes that the Dursleys saw fit to give him. No, now he was dressed in a simply gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not baggy, but not skin-tight. To cap it off he was wearing a simply pair of hiking boots, black with gray laces. Looking around, he observed that there was nobody around him, so he wouldn't have to explain his strange appearance in the clearing. No, he would just have to find his way towards civilization and see whether Thanatos would truly provide him with an identity in this world.

It was shortly after he started walking out of the clearing that he got the idea that he was being watched by something. Suddenly, his danger instincts kicked in and he ducked underneath a pair of slashing claws. Looking up, he could only describe his attacker as a giant dog, but much more vicious as he could hear the growling from the hound, while drool leaked from its mouth and over the long fangs peaking through its lips.

Well shit, he thought to himself. What should I do now? I guess magic always works, so, how about reducto?

"Reducto!" Harry shouts while thrusting his hand towards the hound which had reversed directions and was coming at him for another pass. The spell hit the monster in its shoulder, blowing a hole through it. Strangely enough, the dog disintegrated to dust after that.

"Fuck, did not expect to get attacked right after arriving. Thanks for the heads up, Death!" he screamed out.

"He did not know, Harry Potter. If he did, he still wouldn't have intervened, it was necessary for me to know how you would handle yourself in combat before I offered you my help. I doubt he completely explained what I shall be doing, but I will be converted half of your blood into my own, making you my son. Your mother and father will still make up 25 percent of your blood a piece. With how you look, this shouldn't do much to change your appearance beyond allowing you to grow a bit taller than you ever would if you retained only your birth parents' blood. This will also establish you within this world and allow you access to Camp Halfblood if life becomes too dangerous on your own. Questions?" asked a man who looked remarkably like a teenage James Potter, except he was missing the glasses, was about half a foot taller, and had large black, feather wings protruding from his back.

"That is a lot to take in, but I understand that it is a necessary step. I appreciate all that you are willing to do, and will gladly accept it, but how would you like me to treat you, if you become my godly father?"

"Honestly, I have not had a demigod child, but I know that interaction between a god and their child is prohibited, so we will not see much of each other. For now, treat me as a friend, perhaps an Uncle. If the relationship develops further, we can see about you being claimed as my child."

"That sounds agreeable to me, but, will I gain your wings as a result of this?"

"Possibly, as I said, this is a first for me. So, we will both have to see. If you do, you should be able to retract them into the body with some work. I am glad that you are taking this so well. Still, this next part will hurt," and then he was upon Harry grasping his shoulders while bathing the teen in his powers.

As a massive burst on energy entered into Harry, his body started spasming as bones broke and grew, a pair of wings started to form out of his back, and his body filled out a bit more from his previously naturally skin build, even with the help of Death.

"It is done. The wings came with the package, those can be useful, just practice low to the ground first. To retract them, simply think of them gone from your body. Well, I have things to do, here is all of your documentation, your parents moved to the US for work, 14 years ago, before they died shortly after. You grew up in a foster home in Surrey before gaining emancipation early due to your family's will. Due to certain circumstances, you have legal citizenship in any EU country, and the US. I have arranged for you to have your own condo in New York. A map is enclosed, good luck."

"Thank you, for all of this. I will make sure to make some offerings in your name," Harry stated, recalling some of the background info Death had given him about the gods in this world.

He spent the next three hours practicing with his wings, before getting hungry. Checking the bag with his documents, he found a map, some money in a wallet, and a wrist band bearing the Hogwarts Crest. Putting it on, he noticed that it could turn into a bronze sword, though at the moment, he couldn't tell what type of sword, or its name. One thing he was happy about was that he did not seem to gain the dyslexia of the demigods, though he was a bit more high energy than before, so he probably got the ADHD. Returning the sword to bracelet form, he placed it on his wrist and proceeded to leave the clearing on foot, back pack hanging from one shoulder as he walked towards town. Ten minutes later he was chowing down on some Curry Chicken with a coke, before he noticed a short teen staring at him with a confused look while sniffing the air. Not sure what to make of that, he left the building when he finished his meal and cast a notice-me-not charm on himself. Not a second to soon as his stalker followed him out before realizing that he couldn't see him. Deciding that it would be easier to fly away, he brought out his wings and took flight in the direction that he knew his condo would be, New York City.

The teen who had been looking for him was able to ascertain that he flew off from his scent on the ground before it just vanished. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do this until Harry's charm could no longer affect him. The teen would return to camp to inform this to Chiron, who merely responded with indifference. While it was unusual for a demigod to fly away, as long as it wasn't one of Zeus' kids there was nothing to worry about. The satyr had said that he smelt powerful, but not of ozone.

Harry was finding himself thoroughly enjoying his new digs, as he discovered that it came fully furnished with a tasteful leather set of couch, love-seat, and chair. It was a revelation to be able to just sit around and watch tv for some time. One thing that shocked him was the fact that it was 2004, and his birth date had been switched to 1989, as he would turn 15 in a few months. Another revelation was that he was drastically behind on school to the ass-backwardness of the WIzarding world. Thankfully, no supervision and emancipation allowed him to simply study by himself for a month to catch up. He was still pondering if he should go to a school with others, self-study, or just take the GED and go on to University when he felt like it.

One thing that was becoming increasingly unwelcome was the fact that monsters had caught onto his scent and seemed to consider him appetizing. He hadn't had to deal with anything major yet, beyond the hell hound, but still, who knew there were so many monsters in Greek Mythology. The Vampire, goat, robot combo was freaky enough, thankfully, after being around Fleur, he was able to ignore their aura, and not end up as lunch for them. Still, it offered some good training, both magical and physical. It also gave him an excuse to use his wings outside of training, which was always fun.

**Okay, here is a new story idea that I had after reading some good, but mostly bad crossovers of the two genres. I decided that I would bring him in a bit before the whole deal with Artemis and Atlas. He will be acclimating before, stumbling upon the happenings of Nico and Bianca. At that point, he will join up with the demigods. In reviews, please leave some thoughts, constructive criticism. Please no simple comments like "I like it," "It sucks," or, "Work on your other story"**


End file.
